Get Out of My Car
by Unwillingly Me
Summary: Honestly, Reyna just wants to home so she can go to sleep. Apparently that was too much to ask for when she found Piper McLean in her car. And apparently never seeing McLean ever again was also too much to ask for. Pipeyna AU. At least it's supposed to be.


**So, I'm not exactly sure where this came from other than the fact that I was working on it during my Earth Space Science class last week. So I figured I might as well upload it despite having two other fix a I'm supposed to be updating. But oh well.**

 **Anyways, don't own Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

Reyna didn't like working at Wal-Mart at night. She didn't enjoy stocking things in the back at midnight. She most definitely didn't like dealing with the one old woman that couldn't lift things but still was stocking heavy stuff for some reason. Because of her, Reyna was always stuck with extra work to do. It probably wouldn't have been so bad had Jason still worked there. But no, he decided that he was better off working at Target instead.

Working from nine to four was tiring. Reyna would go back to her apartment immediately, catch maybe an hour and a half of sleep, then get up and go to her first class for college. Worst decision ever.

She could have gotten Hylla to pay for her tuition. Hylla had actually offered to pay for Reyna to go to college. But after everything, Reyna wasn't going to ask for help from her sister. Or even accept the help offered to her.

And that was why she was working nights at Wal-Mart, stocking products either in the back or onto the shelves. Driving home was nice. She didn't have to walk home to her apartment anymore, which was fantastic because all the weird people that were probably serial killers seemed to be out at four o'clock in the morning.

Two weeks before her twentieth birthday, she had to get away from a most likely inebriated guy that seemed pretty adamant about having sex with her. It had been nice getting a car. Wonderful, really. It was one of the few gifts that Reyna accepted from Hylla while after graduating from high school.

Well, Reyna was tired, sweaty, and a bit sore after stocking. And she didn't want to deal with any surprises at all. The world evidently thought that a surprise was exactly what she needed.

First thing Reyna realized was that her car was unlocked. Naturally, that caused her to grab her pocketknife—just in case there was a rapist in her car. Second was that there was a girl sleeping in the backseat. She had no clue who the girl was nor did she care one bit. All she wanted to know was why the girl was in her car and how she got in it in the first place.

The best way to figure that out was to wake the girl up without getting too close. And so Reyna backed up a bit and hit the car alarm button on her remote. Sure, while waking up the girl, she probably woke up the entire city, but it was worth it.

"Turn that off, will you?!" The girl was glaring at Reyna in a not very menacing manner. At least, Reyna was assuming that it was supposed to be a glare. It looked more like a pathetic stare than anything else. "I was sleeping."

"As I was aware. I just want to know why you were sleeping in my car."

"Because it was unlocked, and I was tired."

"Don't you have a place to live?" The girl shrugged and yawned. "You can't stay here."

"Alright. I'll just see if Leo and his girlfriend are done with their…uh…stuff."

"Great, now get out of my car."

"I'm Piper McLean." She sounded like Reyna should know her name. Newsflash, Reyna didn't keep up on celebrities.

"Wonderful. Get out."

"What's your name?" This Piper girl was starting to slur her words, and honestly, Reyna just wanted to go home.

"Reyna. Now get out."

"That's a nice name. What's the rest of it?" Apparently Piper didn't know what boundaries were. She probably didn't even realize that sleeping in other people's cars was a thing that normal people didn't do.

"Ramirez-Arellano. Get out."

"That's a mouthful."

"Get out."

"Alright, fine. I'll get out, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano." She groggily got out of the car and almost tripped in the process. This was going to be a pain. Reyna might not get her planned amount of sleep with how slow the girl was moving. "Hey, you never know, I might see you around."

"Doubtful."

"I remember people well. Better than you probably do."

"Again, doubtful."

"See you later, Ramirez-Arellano."

Should Reyna have felt bad for leaving the girl to walk home alone to a place that contained some guy and his girlfriend who were evidently extremely serious about Halo? Probably. Did she? No, she didn't.

She was tired. She was sore. The last person she cared about was some girl sleeping in her car. There was no way that she was going to be completely awake for philosophy class later. Working while going to school seemed smart at first. She wasn't so sure about that anymore. Barely any sleep. Strangers sleeping in her car while she's working.

It honestly wasn't looking all that clever now.

* * *

"Hey, told you I might see you around." Reyna turned around tiredly to face Piper McLean sitting in the seat behind her. This could not be real. Did they seriously have a class together? How horrifying. What if she thought that this meant she could have a free pass to sleeping in Reyna's car all the time?

And as if paying attention to the professor while trying not to fall asleep wasn't hard enough, Reyna had to deal with Piper throwing balls of paper at her. Ignoring her was hard.

"Miss McLean, will you please stop?" Even the professor was annoyed with her. Couldn't she get kicked out or something like that?

"Sorry, sir. I'm only trying to ask Reyna how long she's worked at Wal-Mart and if she's considered scheduling her work to actually be during a time that seemed sensible?"

"I'm busy during the day, McLean," Reyna muttered. The professor shrugged and continued the lesson on whatever he was talking about. Piper switched from paper balls to paper airplanes, as if it would change everything. At least there was a lapse of time between the paper being thrown at her. And she didn't have to hear the paper getting crumpled.

Honestly, Reyna had never been glad to have a class end for the day. Two hours of being bombarded with paper was a pain. And there was no way that Piper hadn't gone through at least three notebooks. Ripping it out so obnoxiously.

To make things even worse, it seemed like Reyna was the only one that seemed to notice it.

"Hey, wait up. Reyna!" Reyna just headed for the door. "You left your glasses on your desk!"

Really? She'd left her glasses on her desk? Maybe that excuse would have worked if Reyna had glasses.

"Leave me alone."

"Fine, I lied. I have to give you something." With that, Piper shoved an envelope into Reyna's hands and ran off, waving over her shoulder.

* * *

 _Miss Reyna Ramirez-Arellano,_

 _Would you perhaps like to go on a date or something?_

 _-Piper McLean_

"Cute letter, Reyna. The girl wants to go on a date or something." Nico was holding the note and trying to keep from laughing. "How'd you never notice Piper McLean in your philosophy class? Her dad's pretty famous, you know."

"Well, I didn't know that."

"He's gonna be in the new Mythomagic film."

"How's that going to be a thing? A movie based off a card game."

"They did it for Pokemon." Apparently, the fact that there was going to be a movie for Pokemon was good enough for Nico. Even if it was going to be live action and most likely with terrible effects. "Anyways, what are you gonna say?"

Reyna shrugged and sat down on the couch, counting down the minutes until she had to go back to work. Just under two hours.

Maybe she'd be lucky to find Piper there again.


End file.
